Acrobacia
by Nyeron
Summary: A Lynn se le ocurre probar una nueva acrobacia, empleando un par de sujetos como obstaculos. ¿Lo lograra?


En una hermosa tarde de verano una tierna pareja de adolescentes descansaba en el césped, un chico latinoamericano con una camisa blanca debajo de una verde de cuadros, se encontraba acostado en el césped, acurrucado junto a él estaba una chica de cabello rubio y de blusa azul claro, a ojos cerrados y con una feliz sonrisa en su rostro, la pareja dormía plácidamente en el suelo, desgraciadamente no le duraría mucho.

–Ahh chicas... sigo creyendo que es una mala idea.

Un poco más cerca de ellos se encontraba una rampa de madera de un metro de largo, si bien era bastante larga no era muy alta, de treinta centímetros no se excede el final de la misma. A medio metro de la rampa se hallaba Lynn, subida en un triciclo Radio Flyer estilo chopper con frenos de bicicleta; alfrente a ella estaba el resto de las chicas y cierto peliblanco mirandola con atención.

–Vamos bro, – comentó Luna mirándolo – Lynn solo brincara encima de ellos y listo, no pasara nada.

–¡Ese es el problema! – exclamó él mirándola – ¡Lo único que logrará será caerles encima!

–Pff – bufo Lana de lado – Lynn no caerá encima de nadie, yo misma construí esa rampa y te aseguro que esa preciosidad no fallará.

El chico miró al suelo con cierta preocupación, denotando esto Lisa se la acerco.

–Hice un par de cálculos y hay tan solo diez por ciento de probabilidad de que falle al saltar, eso sí mantiene la fricción que está realizando. – término mirándola.

Lynn por su parte ignoraba todo a su alrededor, su mente estaba centrada en la rampa y el salto. Presionando con fuerza los frenos pedaleaba y pedaleaba lo mas rapido que podia para tener un enorme impulso y asi lograr la acrobacia. La llanta se movia tan rapido que la fricción levantaba un poco de polvo, así como tierra y demás.

–Bueno, bueno – les llamo la atencion Luna – Hagan sus apuestas.

–Dos dólares a que lo logra – mencionó Lucy apareciendo detrás de ella, cosa que la tomó por desprevenida y la asusto, recuperando el aire tomó los billetes y apuntando en una libreta le acentúo.

–¡Cinco dólares que aterriza de cara! – hablo ahora Lana.

–Ni hablar, – interrumpió Luan acercándose – Apuesto diez a que aterriza sana y salva, después de todo, ya hizo sus rituales de buena suerte hehe.

–No se que estamos apostando, pero yo doy cincuenta. – se acercó Leni, el resto se quedó asombrado por la enorme cantidad de dinero.

–Leni ¿No crees que es demasiado? – preguntó Lincoln mirándola.

–¿Tu crees? – le miro a lo que él le acentúo – Oh bueno, entonces doy uno de veinte.

–Muy bien, me gusta lo que veo – comentaba la rockera recogiendo las apuestas, apuntando mientras sonreía avaramente.

Lincoln por su parte negó con la cabeza.

–Sigo creyendo que esto es una mala idea, – les miró – uno de Franklin a que falla.

Ellas lo miraron en shock ante la extrema cantidad de dinero, por un lado al apostar en contra de Lynn y del otro por la cantidad de dinero.

–¿De donde sacaste tanto dinero? – le preguntó Lola curiosa.

–Tengo mis métodos. – le respondió mirando hacia adelante.

–Como quieras... buena suerte – le entregó su hoja.

Una vez terminada las apuestas miraron hacia adelante la chica aún seguía pedaleando y la pareja aun durmiendo. Creyendo que ya era suficiente soltó el freno y salió disparada.

–¡No hay modo de que lo logre! – exclamó Lincoln serio al cruzar los brazos, el resto por su parte miraba al Lynn con emoción.

Rápidamente subió la rampa, sin frenar se acercó a la orilla y con fuerza salto.

–¡AHH! – todas gritaron de emoción ante esto, solo Lincoln cerró los ojos retrocedió ante el predecible accidente.

Como si el tiempo se moviese más lento Lynn se alzó en el aire, abrió los ojos en asombro al ver que volaba... lastima que no le duró mucho. En ese lapso de tiempo y de manera inconsciente, Lori se volteo levantando el brazo levemente, esto fue el fallo que hizo que perdiera el impulso y cayera de frente, Lynn solo pudo sentir como golpeo con una de las llantas traseras a Lori y aterrizó encima del pobre Bobby.

-¡Uff! – enterrándose el triciclo en su pecho, Lynn rebotó y dio de frente contra el suelo, arrastrándose unos metros más hacia adelante, terminando con los pies hacia atrás y las manos hacia adelante sin mencionar que con la barbilla en el suelo.

–Oh jojo... el dolor – se quejaba levemente Santiago al sujetarse el estómago.

Por otro lado las chicas al ver esto, salieron de ahí despavoridas esperando evitar la ira de la hermana mayor, tal fue el susto que Luna soltó los billetes y escapó al primer intento; Lincoln por su parte aprovechó esto para tomar los mismos mientras sonreía en alegría.

De vuelta en el catastrófico accidente, Lori socorrió a su novio, mirando con atención el triciclo cerca suyo y a cierta deportista en el suelo, se puso de pie y se le acercó con una gran ira.

Emanando vapor de su nariz del enojo la chica tomó a su hermana del cuello de su camisa roja y la acercó a su rostro.

–Escucha Lynn, – le dijo con una voz que exhalaba ira pura – si se te ocurre volver a hacer otra tontería de esas de nuevo, yo misma saltaré encima tuyo con Vanzilla, ¿Está claro? – termino tocando su frente con su dedo índice.

La chica por su parte, trago saliva y nerviosamente acentuó. Lejos de ahí, un satisfecho Lincoln guardaba su botín en su billetera, sonriendo satisfecho se fue de ahí guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

–Y así es como hago dinero facil.

Y se fue, lo último que se vio fue a Lori tirando a una asustada Lynn hacia otro lado mientras socorrió a su novio... sip, un dia cualquiera en la vida Loud.


End file.
